


Took an oath Imma stick it out till the end

by AristotelesCorcega



Category: Liam Payne (Musician), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristotelesCorcega/pseuds/AristotelesCorcega
Summary: Zayn le hizo a Liam un juramento que va a mantener hasta el final.





	Took an oath Imma stick it out till the end

**Author's Note:**

> Publiqué este one shot en tumblr el 26 de Julio del 2015 como regalo a mi amiga Belén por su cumpleaños número dieciséis. El titulo lo tomé de Umbrella de Rihanna (porque es de las canciones favoritas de Belén). No he editado esto desde entonces así que todos los errores siguen siendo míos.

Zayn deja Asia con una maleta en una mano y la mitad del corazón de Liam en la otra, deja a Liam con un tatuaje de un beso en los labios y el susurro de su juramento en el oído.

*

_Después de cinco increíbles años Zayn Malik ha decidido dejar One Direction, Niall, Harry, Liam y Louis continuarán como grupo y están emocionados por…_

*

— Está en todas partes —le dice Liam del otro lado del teléfono, suena cansado, Zayn lo imagina recostado en la cama con una mano bajo la almohada, el cabello revuelto y los ojos pesados por el sueño.

— Lo sé —es todo lo que contesta en un susurro porque _lo sabe_ , ha leído cada articulo publicado desde que lo hicieron oficial.

— ¿Cuántos has leído? —pregunta Liam con ese tono que usa cada vez que Zayn hace algo que no debería.

No se le pasa por la cabeza el negarlo antes de contestar: — Solo unos pocos.

— Amor…

— Lo sé, Liam, pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo —en serio no puede, le pica el cuerpo de tan solo pensar que todo el mundo está hablando de él, la curiosidad de saber lo dicen puede con él y sabe que también puede con Liam—. ¿Tu cuántos has leído?

Liam suspira y Zayn se ríe, son tal para cual.

Hay un momento de silencio y Zayn mira en la oscuridad hacia el techo, la cama se siente demasiado grande sin Liam, las sabanas se sienten frías, quiere estar bajo las sabanas con él en esa habitación de hotel, _pronto_ , piensa, pronto Liam va a estar en casa y las _sabanas_ van a sentirse calientes siempre.

— Te extraño —Liam susurra, Zayn conoce a la perfección ese sentimiento.

— También te extraño —han pasado doce horas pero se siente como una vida.

— _Pronto_ —Liam lo dice con tanto sentimiento que los ojos de Zayn se llenan de lágrimas.

— Pronto, —repite Zayn y hay lágrimas en sus ojos, hay lágrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa pequeña en su boca.

*

_Ya van a ser casi dos meses del anuncio de Zayn Malik sobre su decisión de dejar One Direction y aún sigue causando polémica el asunto, ya que hay muchos rumores, sin embargo, ahora es su ex compañero Liam Payne quien sale a la defensa de Malik al asegurar que el cantante se fue por amor..._

*

— Pronto voy a poder decir la verdadera razón por la que dejé todo y ya no vamos a tener que mentir ni ocultarnos, pronto voy a poder sostener tu mano en público, amor…

*

_Zayn Malik cambia de look para la Semana de la Moda de París._

_El ex ‘One Direction’ estuvo presente en el desfile de Valentino durante la Semana de la Moda de París este 23 de junio, luciendo su cabello rubio con un corte tipo ‘buzzcut’…_

*

**De: Babe a las 01:45 am**

estoy algo celoso :(

 

**Para: Babe a las 1:46 pm**

¿por qué, bebé?

 

**De: Babe a las 1:49 am**

vi tus fotos de hoy y estoy algo celoso porque todo el mundo te vio luciendo tan hermoso y yo no pude verte de cerca :(

 

**De: Babe a las 1:50 am**

y todos los fans estan diciendo que quieren hacer cosas sucias contigo mientras llevas esa ropa >:( y yo soy el unico que puede hacer cosas sucias contigo pero estoy lejos y no puedo :(

 

**Para: Babe a las 1:51 am**

awwwww,  amooooor

 

**Para: Babe a las 1:51 am**

sugiero que arreglemos esto con una llamada en facetime ;)

 

 **Babe** está llamando

*

_Liam Payne y Zayn Malik intercambian mensajes y nuestros corazones se derriten_

_Liam Payne no se ha olvidado de incluir a su ex compañero de One Direction Zayn Malik en el mensaje que ha compartido en sus redes sociales para conmemorar el quinto aniversario de la formación del grupo._

*

Los brazos de Liam son el lugar favorito de Zayn en el mundo, esta habitación de hotel en Canadá se siente como su hogar ahora porque es cierto, hogar es donde tu corazón está, y el corazón de Zayn ha estado con Liam desde hace cinco años cuando Liam le sonrió en esa fila de McDonald’s.

*

_One Dierction anuncia oficialmente que al finalizar el Tour On The Road Again la banda va a tomar un descanso de un año, en el que…_

*

 _Voy a estar siempre contigo, Liam_ , le dijo esa primer noche cuando se besaron por primera vez con el miedo burbujeado en las venas, Voy a estar siempre contigo, Liam, le dijo esa vez cuando Liam tuvo que volver a sostener la mano de Danielle para las cámaras, _Voy a estar siempre contigo_ , Liam, le prometió cuando Liam tenía miedo porque estaban intentando romperlos, Voy a estar siempre contigo, Zayn, le devolvió Liam cuando la mentira con Perrie se volvió muy grande _. Voy a estar siempre contigo_ , se había vuelto su juramento.

*

_Liam Payne termina noviazgo de dos años con Sophia Smith, “Quedamos como amigos” nos confiesa el One Direction…_

*

— Voy a irme —le había dicho, con su frente pegada a la suya, brazos rodeando su cuerpo y un nudo en la garganta—. Voy a irme y no quiere decir que te estoy abandonando, ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo. Me voy porque lo necesito, lo necesitamos, ya estoy cansado de esto y necesito hacer algo para poder liberarnos, este es el primer paso, amor, es el primer paso para nuestra libertad te lo juro…

Zayn dejó Asia esa noche con las lágrimas de Liam en el cuello de su camisa y un nuevo juramento tatuado en el alma.

*

_Zayn Malik rompe compromiso con Perrie Edwards y nosotros te decimos las razones…_

*

Sus manos están sudando y él no puede dejar de moverse, está tan nervioso.

— Zayn por favor cálmate, me estás mareando de tanta vuelva que das —le dice Javaad desde el sillón y Zayn se detiene y se cruza de brazos, empieza a mover su pie, sus ojos clavados en la puerta.

— Hermano, en serio, esto fue gracioso los primeros cinco minutos pero ahora ya van…

El timbre suena y Zayn salta, Javaad se ríe y se levanta para abrir la puerta, Zayn lo detiene con una mano, da un suspiro, pasa las manos por su cabello y se mira por última vez en el espejo.

Casi se desmaya cuando abre la puerta, Liam está de pie ahí luciendo tan guapo y tan feliz, un nudo comienza a formarse en su garganta.

— Te vez increíble —le dice Liam mirándolo a los ojos, una sonrisa hermosa adorna su cara.

— Tú no estás tan mal —responde bajando la mirada, sus mejillas ardiendo en color rojo, Liam se ríe, el tonto.

— ¿Estás listo? —Zayn ha estado listo desde hace como cincuenta años, asiente.

— Sí, ¿tú lo estás?

— Siempre —responde Liam y le ofrece una mano.

*

_Tenemos las primeras imágenes exclusivas de Zayn Malik y Liam Payne en lo que parece ser una cena romántica hoy en…_

*

Cuando Zayn le hace un juramento a Liam, lo cumple hasta el final.


End file.
